mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of anime distributed by TV Tokyo
This is a list of different kinds of anime (including live action & tokusatsu) that is distributed by TV Tokyo. Listed alphabetically. Many Cartoons are very important. This list is representative, not comprehensive on 1st of April, 1981. Anime Series A *''The Adventures of Little El Cid'' *''Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach'' *''Air Gear'' *''Aka-chan to Boku'' *''Akazukin ChaCha'' *''Alfred Jodocus Kwak'' (1989-1990) *''AM Driver'' ("Get Ride! Amu Doraibā") *''Angelic Layer'' *''Animal Yokocho'' (also known as "Ani-Yoko") *''Anime Oyako Gekijo (Superbook)'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Aqua Kids'' *''Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution'' *''Aquarion'' ("Genesis of Aquarion"/"Sousei no Aquarion") *''Argento Soma'' *''Aria Series'' **''Aria the Animation'' **''Aria the Natural'' **''Aria the Origination'' *''Arjuna'' *''Armored Trooper VOTOMS'' (1983-1984) *''Asagiri no Miko'' *''Asobotto Senki Goku'' *''Asobou! Hello Kitty'' *''AWOL - Absent WithOut Leave'' *''Azumanga Daioh'' B *''B-Daman Series:'' **''Battle B-Daman'' ("B-Legend! Battle Bedaman") **''Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits'' ("B-Legend! Battle Bedaman: Fire Spirit") **''Crash B-Daman'' ("Bakkyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman") *''Bakegyamon'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' **''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria''' *''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! *''Bamboo Blade'' *''BASToF Lemon'' (Korean Animation) *''Battle Athletes'' *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' *''Beet the Vandel Buster Series'' **''Beet the Vandel Buster'' ("Bouken Oh Beet!") **''Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion'' ("Bouken Oh Beet Excellion") *''Beyblade Series'' **''Beyblade'' ("Bakuten Shūto Beiburedo") **''Beyblade V-Force'' ("Bakuten Shūto Beiburedo 2002") **''Beyblade G-Revolution'' ("Bakuten Shūto Beiburedo G Revolution") *''Bihada Ichizoku'' *''Bikkuriman 2000'' *''Bit the Cupid'' *''Bleach'' *''Blue Dragon Anime Series'' **''Blue Dragon'' **''Blue Dragon: Tenkai no Shichi Ryū'' *''Blue Seed'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Boogiepop Phantom'' *''Bouken Yuuki Pluster World'' *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' *''Buso Renkin'' C *''Capeta'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002'' (also known as "...Road to Dream") *''Chance! Pop Sessions'' *''Chaotic'' *''Chi's New Address'' *''Chi's Sweet Home'' *''Chiisana Kyojin Microman'' *''Cho Hatsumei Boy Kanipan'' (a sequel to "Hatsumei Boy Kanipan") *''Chouja Reideen'' *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' *''Cirque du Freak'' *''Clamp School'' *''Cluster Edge'' *''Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san'' *''Cosmowarrior Zero'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Croket!'' *''Cross Game'' *''Cromartie High School'' *''Croquette!'' *''Cybersix'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Cybuster'' D *''D.Gray-Man'' *''D.N. Angel'' *''Dan Doh!'' *''Daigunder'' ("Bakuto Sengen Daigundaa") *''Dash! Yonkuro'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (also known as "Powerpuff Girls Z") *''Dennou Boukenki Webdiver'' *''Densetsu Kyojin Ideon'' *''Detective Loki'' *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' *''Doki Doki Densetsu Mahoujin Guru Guru'' *''Doki Doki School Hours'' *''Don Dracula'' *''Don-Don Domel to Ron'' *''Donkey Kong (pr.October 1,1999- June 30,2000) *''Dr. Rin ni Kiitemite!'' *''Dragon Drive'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2003) (U.S. version with English subtitles) E *''E's Otherwise'' *''Eat-Man'' *''Eden's Bowy'' *''Edokko Boy: Gatten Taro'' *''Ehrgeiz'' *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' *''El Hazard Series'' **''El Hazard: The Alternative World'' **''El Hazard: The Wanderers'' *''Elemental Gelade'' ("Elemental Gerad") *''Elfen Lied'' *''Engage Planet Kiss Dum'' *''Excel Saga'' *''Eyeshield 21'' F *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' ("...Falcon Densetsu") *''Fafner of the Azure'' ("Soukyuu no Fafner") *''Fairy Princess Minky Momo'' *''Fantastic Children'' *''Fantastic Detective Labyrinth'' *''Fighting Beauty Wulong'' *''Fight Tension School'' *''Figure 17'' *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' *''Flint The Time Detective'' ("Jikku Tantei Genshi-kun") *''Fortune Dogs'' *''Fortune Quest L'' *''Forza! Hidemaru'' ("Forutsa! Hidemaru"/"Forza! Mario") *''Fruits Basket'' *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' *''Fushigi Yūgi'' ("Curious Play") G *''G. I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *''Gag-Cro'' (a sort of sequel to the anime version of Croket!) *''Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki'' *''Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!'' *''Galactic Gale Baxinger'' *''Galaxy Angel Series'' **''Galaxy Angel A'' **''Galaxy Angel Rune'' **''Galaxy Angel S (special)'' **''Galaxy Angel X'' **''Galaxy Angel Z'' *''Galaxy Cyclone Braiger'' *''Gallery Fake'' *''Gear Fighter Dendoh'' *''Genji Tsuushin Agedama'' *''Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger'' *''Getter Robo Go'' *''Ghost Hunt'' *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' *''Gintama'' *''Glass Mask'' *''Gokudo'' *''Golgo 13'' *''Gozonji!'' *''Grander Musashi'' **''Grander Musashi RV'' *''Grappler Baki TV'' ("Baki the Grappler") *''Groizer X'' *''Gun Frontier'' *''Gungrave'' *''GUNxSWORD'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Gyouten Ningen Batsealer'' H *''.hack//SIGN'' **''.hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet **''.hack//Roots'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Haré+Guu'' *''Hareluya II BØY'' *''Hatsumei Boy Kanipan'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''Hello! Lady Lynn'' *''Heroic Age'' *''Heroman'' *''Hikarian'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' *''His and Her Circumstances'' *''Honō no Tōkyūji Dodge Danpei Hoop Days'' *''Human Crossing'' *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *''Hyakko'' *''Hyper Police'' I *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel'' *''Ichigo Momomiya Revolution *''Idaten Jump'' *''Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Infinite Ryvius'' *''Inukami!'' *''Iron Leaguer'' *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' J *''Jankenman'' *''Jewelpets'' *''Jibaku-kun'' ("Bucky - The Incredible Kid") *''Jubei-chan - Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch'' *''Jungle Book: Shounen Mowgli'' *''Jungle no Ouja Taa-chan'' *''Juu Senshi Garukiba'' *''Jyūshin Enbu - Hero Tales'' ("Destiny Warriors") K *''Kage kara Mamoru!'' *''Kaikan Phrase'' *''Kaitou Kiramekiman'' *''Kaleido Star'' *''Kamichama Karin'' *''Kasimasi - Girl Meets Girl'' *''Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'' *''Kaze no Naka no Shoujo Kinpatsu no Jeanie'' *''KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple'' *''Kenran Butousai: The Mars Daybreak'' *''Kero Kero Chime'' *''Keroro Gunso'' ("Sergeant Keroro") *''Kiba'' *''Kikou Keisatsu Metal Jack'' *''Kinkyuu Hasshin Saver Kids'' *''Kiniro no Corda'' ("La Corda D'Oro - Primo Passo") *''King of the Classroom, Yamazaki'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula'' (2007) *''Knights of Ramune Series'' **''Knights of Ramune & 40'' **''Knights of Ramune & 40 Fire'' *''Kodocha'' *''Kokoro Library'' *''Kosoku Denjin Albegus'' *''Kotenkotenko'' *''Kouchuu Ouja Mushiking ~Mori no Tami no Densetsu~'' *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' *''Kuru Kuru Amy'' *''Kyattou Ninden Teyandee'' (Samurai Pizza Cats) *''Kyo no Gononi'' *''Kyoryu Daisenso Aizenborg'' L *''Last Exile'' *''The Law of Ueki'' ("Ueki no Housoku") *''Legend of Himiko'' *''Live On Cardliver Kakeru'' *''The Littl' Bits'' *''Lord of Lords Ryu Knight'' *''Lost Universe *''Love Hina'' M *''Machine Robo: The Running Battlehackers'' *''Madlax'' *''Magical Project S'' *''Mahoraba'' *''Mahou no Angel Sweet Mint'' *''Maicching Machiko-sensei'' *''Mainichi Kāsan'' *''Mamimume Mogacho'' *''Manga Aesop Monogatari'' *''Manga Nihon Keizai Nyuumon'' *''Manga Sarutobi Sasuke'' *''Mao-chan'' *''MapleStory'' *''Märchen Awakens Romance'' (MÄR) *''Maria Watches Over Us'' *''Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~'' *''Mars Daybreak'' *''The Marshmallow Times'' *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' *''Master of Epic'' *''Master of Mosquiton '99'' *''Maze *''Medabots'' ("Medarot") *''Medarot Damashii'' *''Mermaid Forest'' *''Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Metal Fighter Miku'' *''Minami-ke'' **''Minami-ke: Okaeri'' **''Minami-ke: Okawari'' *''Mirai Robo Daltanias'' *''Mirmo!'' ("Mirumo de Pon!"/"Mirmo Zibang!") *''Mister Ajikko'' *''Mitsume ga Tooru'' ("The Three-Eyed One") *''Mizuiro Jidai'' *''Moero! Top Striker'' *''Mojacko'' *''Momotaro Densetsu'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Monkey Magic'' *''Monkey Turn'' **''Monkey Turn V'' *''Monkey Typhoon'' *''Monochrome Factor'' *''Moomin'' *''MoonPhase'' *''Mori no Youki na Kobito-tachi: Berufi to Rirubitto'' *''Musashi no Ken'' *''My Bride is a Mermaid'' *''My-HiME'' *''My-Otome'' N *''Nabari no Ō'' *''Nagasarete Airantou'' *''Nanaka 6/17'' *''Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun'' *''Naruto Series'' **''Naruto'' **''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Natsu no Arashi!'' *''Natsume Yūjin-Chō'' *''Nazca'' *''Negima Series'' **''Negima!'' (the XEBEC Version) **''Negima!?'' (the SHAFT version) *''Nekketsu Saikyo Gozaurer'' ("Gosaurer") *''Net Ghost PiPoPa'' ("Web Ghost PiPoPa") *''Neo Angelique Abyss'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' *''Nightwalker'' *''Noir'' *''Nuku Nuku'' O *''Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan'' *''Oh! Family'' *''(Onegai) My Melody Series'' **''Onegai My Melody'' **''Onegai My Melody Kirara'' **''Onegai My Melody Sukkiri'' **''Onegai my Melody ~Kuru Kuru Shuffle!~'' ("My Melody: Spinning Shuffle") *''Onmyou Taisenki'' *''Otogi-Jushi Akazukin'' *''Over Drive'' *''Ox Tales'' *''Oyayubi Hime'' P - Q *''Pani Poni Dash!'' *''Papuwa'' *''Pari no isaberu'' *''Peach Girl'' *''Penguin no Mondai'' *''Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~'' *''Pluster World'' *''Pocket Monsters Franchise'' (internationally known as Pokémon) **''Anime: Pocket Monster Problem Inspection Report (11 April and 16 April 1998: related to a scene in one episode that caused seizures) **''Pocket Monsters: Original Series **''Pocket Monsters: The Orange Island League **''Pocket Monsters: The Johto Journeys **''Pocket Monsters: Johto League Champions **''Pocket Monsters: Master Quest **''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation Series'' (b. November 21, 2002 - September 14, 2006) - (Episodes are considered part of Pokémon outside of Japan) ***''Pocket Monsters: Advanced ***''Pocket Monsters: Advanced Challenge ***''Pocket Monsters: Advanced Battle ***''Pocket Monsters: Advanced Battle Frontier **''Pocket Monsters: Diamond and Pearl'' **''Pokémon Sunday'' (b.2004) - (Live action and airs reruns of Pokémon.) *''Popolocrois'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Project ARMS'' *''Psycho Armor Govarian'' *''Pururun! Shizuku-chan'' *''Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha'' R *''RPG Densetsu Hepoi'' *''Ragnarok The Animation'' *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' *''Requiem of the Phantom'' *''Rerere no Tensai Bakabon'' *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' ("Ursula's Kiss") *''Robby & Kerobby'' *''Rockman Series'' (also considered as "MegaMan") **''Rockman EXE'' (MegaMan NT Warrior) **''Rockman EXE Axess'' (Megaman NT Warrior Axess) **''Rockman EXE Stream'' **''Rockman EXE Beast'' **''Rockman EXE Beast+'' **''Shooting Star Rockman Saga'' ***''Shooting Star Rockman'' (Mega Man Star Force) ***''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' ("Ryūsei no Rockman Tribe") *''Reborn!'' *''Rumiko Takahashi Anthology'' *''RunBots'', 3D Anime Animation (co-production with Warner Bros. Animation, Dreamworks Animation, Jetix Europe and Nelvana) *''Run=Dim'' S *''s-CRY-ed'' *''SD Gundam Force'' *''Saber Marionette J'' *''Saber Marionette J to X'' *''Saki'' * Saiyuki Series **''Gensoumaden Saiyuki'' **''Saiyuki: Reload'' **''Saiyuki: Reload Gunlock'' *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' *''Satan 666'' *'' Saru Get You! (Ape Escape Anime) *'' Sazae san'' *''School Rumble'' *''Sengoku Gakudō Nikki: Sensei no Chonmage'' *''Sengoku Majin GoShogun'' *''Sentimental Journey'' *''Seraphim Call'' *''Serial Experiments Lain'' *''Seto no Hanayome'' ("My Bride is a Mermaid") *''Seven of Seven'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san'' *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirou'' *''Shin Hakkenden'' *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' *''Shugo Chara!'' **''Shugo Chara!! Doki'' *''Shura no Toki - Age of Chaos'' *''Shutsugeki! Machine Robo Rescue'' ("Machine Robo Rescue") *''Silent Möbius'' *''Simoun'' *''Sister Princess'' **''Sister Princess: Re Pure'' *''Sketchbook ~full color'S~'' *''Skip Beat!'' *''Slayers'' *''So-Nanda'' *''Sonic X'' (b. April 6, 2003) *''Sora Kake Girl'' *''Sorcerer Hunters'' ("Bakuretsu Hunters") *''Soreike! Zukkoke Sanningumi'' *''Sou Nanda'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Hunter'' *''Space Oz no Bouken'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spiral'' *''Star Ocean EX'' *''Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko'' *''Starship Operators'' *''Steam Detectives'' *''Stellvia'' *''Stitch!'' *''Submarine Super 99'' *''Sue Cat'' *''Sugar Bunnies'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Super Gals'' *''Super Robot Wars OG Divine Wars'' *''Suteki Tantei Labyrinth'' *''Super Doll★Licca-chan'' ("Super Doll Licca") *''Super Gals'' *''Suzuka'' *''Syuratoki'' (b. April 6, 2004) T *''Tactics (manga)'' *''Taiyou no Kiba Dougram'' *''Takoyaki Mantoman *''Tank Knights Portriss'' ("Mugen Senki Portriss") *''Taro the Space Alien'' ("Uchūjin Tanaka Tarō") *''Tanoshii Moomin Ikka'' *''Tanoshii Moomin Ikka: Bouken Nikki'' *''Tekkaman Blade'' *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' *''Tenchi Muyo! series'' **''Tenchi Muyo! TV'' [Tenchi Universe] (b. 2 April 1995 – 24 December 1995) **''Pretty Samy TV'' [Magical Project S] (b. 4 October 1996 – 28 March 1997) **''Shin Tenchi Muyo!'' [Tenchi in Tokyo]) (b. 1 April 1997 - 23 December 1997) *''Tenku Senki Shurato'' *''Tenshi na Konamaiki'' *''Tetsujin 28th'' *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Thunder Jet'' *''Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~'' *''Time Kyoshitsu: Tondera House no Daiboken (The Flying House)'' (1982-1983) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' ("Mew Mew Power") *''Tokyo Pig'' ("Hare Tokidoki Buta","Sunny Pig" in Tagalog) *''Tokyo Underground'' *''Tomatoman'' *''Toradora! *''Toshi Gordian'' *''Totsugeki! Pappara-tai'' *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' *''Tottoko Hamutaro'' (Hamtaro) * Transformers Series **''Transformers'' **''Transformers: Animated'' **''Transformers Armada'' **''Transformers Energon'' **''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Trigun'' U *''Uchi no 3 Shimai'' *''Ultimate Muscle Series'' **''Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy'' **''Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle'' **''Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle 2'' V *''VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire'' *''Vampire Knight'' **''Vampire Knight Guilty'' **''Vampire Princess Miyu'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''Violinist of Hamelin'' *''Virtua Fighter'' *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' ("Tenkuu no Escaflowne") *''Voltron Series'' **''Beast King GoLion'' **''Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV'' ("Armored Fleet Dairugger XV") W - X *''Wakusei Robo Dangard A'' *''Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin'' *''The Wallflower'' ("Yamato Nadeshiko") *''Wedding Peach'' *''Weiß Kreuz'' (also known as "Knight Hunters") *''What's Michael?'' *''Witch Hunter Robin'' *''World Destruction: Sekai Bokumetsu no Rokunin'' *''Wrestler Gundan Seisenshi Robin Jr.'' Y *''Yaiba'' *''Yakitate!! Japan'' *''Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi'' *''Yoshimoto Muchikko Monogatari'' *''Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh seies'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (b. April 2000 - September 29, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' (b. October 6, 2004 - March 26, 2008) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (b. April 2, 2008 - ) Z *''Zegapain'' *''Zenki'' *''Zettai Karen Children'' *''Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh'' ("Raijin-Oh") *''Zoids: Chaotic Century ("Zoids/ZERO") *''Zoids: Fuzors'' *''Zoids: Genesis'' *''Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō'' *''Zukkoke'' (b. April 4, 2004) Live Action & Tokusatsu Series *''Chouseishin Series'' ** The Gransazers ** The Justirisers ** Sazer X *''Cutie Honey: The Live'' *''The Fuccons'' *''K-tai Investigator 7'' External links *TV Tokyo anime website *TV Tokyo complete anime listings at Anime News Network website *TV Tokyo press release on Japanese Animated Television Series Tv Tokyo Tv Tokyo